


Les créatures magiques

by AdimariTykk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Next-Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdimariTykk/pseuds/AdimariTykk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trois étudiants de Beauxbâtons débarquent dans la fameuse école magique britannique. Parmi eux, une jeune sorcière en quête d'aventure, popularité et autres problèmes adolescents existentiels. Et, bénédiction ou malédiction, les sorciers ne sont pas les seules créatures magiques qui errent aux alentours...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le cerveau plein de flamme

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Je viens de m'inscrire sur Ao3, je suis un peu paumée mais voilà je tente de publier ici, pour voir. D'après ce que j'ai compris le fandom HP et les francophones sont pas hyper représentés ici, mais je me suis dit que je perdais rien à mettre ça là, pour les gens qui préfèrent Ao3 à FF.net. Pour l'instant y'a trouzemille options, c'est assez impressionnant. 
> 
> Le récit se concentre sur une étudiante française à Poudlard. J'ai conscience que ça a déjà été exploité et que le côté "dialogue en anglais et français" est pas facile à gérer. Pour me se représenter le côté "échange linguistique" et par challenge personnel, j'a décidé d'utiliser certains noms propres en anglais. Voici leur traduction française officielle pour ce chapitre :
> 
> Hogwarts : Poudlard  
> Neville Longbottom : Neville Londubat  
> NEWTS : Aspics  
> Leaky Chaudron : Chaudron Baveur  
> Diagon Alley : Chemin de Traverse  
> Galleons, Sickles, Knut : Gallions, Mornilles, Noises.
> 
> Remerciements éternels aux Nerles pour le betatage. Enfin, tout est évidemment à JKR, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 - Le cerveau plein de flamme**

 

 

Assise sur l'un des canapés bleus de la pièce, je change pour la énième fois de position. Je n'aime pas attendre, en général, mais aujourd'hui, la boule au ventre, je suis encore plus impatiente que d'habitude. Mon avenir va se décider dans les prochaines minutes. Bon, peut-être que je dramatise un peu.

J'ai le temps d'observer à nouveau la salle, en me disant que ce sont peut-être mes dernières heures à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Ces six années sont décidément passées trop vite. Les autres élèves présents - une vingtaine - semblent être dans le même état d'inquiétude et d'attente que le mien, mais personne n'ose rompre le silence angoissant qui s'est installé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. On se regarde tous avec méfiance - il faut dire qu'on est un peu en compétition pour partir pendant notre septième année. Depuis maintenant deux ans, notre Académie a ouvert un programme d'échange avec Hogwarts et Dumstrang. C'est une occasion en or d'aller à Hogwarts : l'école n'accepte jamais personne après la première année, à part de rares exceptions en temps de guerre.

C'est un pas, certes mince, vers une meilleure coopération entre les différentes communautés magiques internationales. Le plus gros événement, cependant, c'est la coupe des Trois Sorciers, qui a repris depuis 1994, mais comme elle se déroule tous les cinq ans, ça profite qu'à peu d'élèves. La dernière avait eu lieu à Dumstrang il y a deux ans, et seuls les meilleurs élèves de plus de dix-sept ans avaient eu l'honneur de s'y rendre. Pour le reste de l'école, c'était juste une année normale où il manquait le quart de la promo de dernière année, à part pendant l'épreuve finale en juin. Tous les élèves de toutes les écoles étaient présents. Voir le champion de Beauxbâtons vaincre une armée d'inféris, entre autres joyeusetés, était clairement le point fort de ma cinquième année.

Mais pour revenir à l'échange qui me fait stresser présentement, il y a trois places offertes pour les élèves de l'Académie, tous les ans, dans chacune de ces écoles. Une trentaine d'élèves attendent dans la salle, certains assis sur les canapés, et d'autres faisant les cent pas debout. Bref c'est pas gagné. Les notes qu'on a eues à nos examens anticipés de Baccalauréat magique, notre dossier scolaire et un entretien avec les trois co-directeurs des Ecoles détermineront si nous pouvons partir ou pas. Parmi les étudiants présents, j'en remarque cinq qui font partie du top dix de ma promo. J'espère fortement qu'ils veuillent tous partir à Durmstrang ou alors que leur niveau d'anglais soit catastrophique.

« Tu souhaites partir où toi ? me demande en chuchotant Cassiopée Trèfeuille, assise sur le même canapé que moi, à ma gauche.

\- Hogwarts, je lui réponds brièvement sans me tourner vers elle.

\- Moi aussi, me confie-t-elle (tu parles d'une confidence) toujours en chuchotant alors qu'avec le silence qui règne dans la salle tout le monde l'entend parfaitement.

\- Bonne chance alors » et sur ce j'espère lui signifier vouloir clore la conversation.

Je m'entends bien avec Cassiopée, sans plus, et pour être honnête je ne prends pas sa candidature très au sérieux. Elle a plutôt des mauvaises notes, et à moins d'un désintérêt général des élèves pour l'Ecosse, ses chances de prendre le Hogwarts Express sont faibles.

Cependant elle a cassé la glace et les langues commencent à se délier dans la salle.

« Moi aussi je souhaite partir à Hogwarts, ajoute Arthur Penmor, assis à ma droite.

\- Eh bien c'est super » je lui dis en souriant, un peu crispée.

Je le connais pas très bien, mais assez pour savoir que contrairement à Cassioppée, c'est l'un des élèves les plus brillants de notre promo. Et en plus très beau gosse. Et plutôt sympa. Et assez solitaire, ce qui augmente son image romantique. Bref le mec parfait un peu agaçant mais sur lequel je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un léger crush, ce qui est assez ridicule vu qu'on a qu'un seul cours ensemble et qu'on a dû se parler dix fois cette année.

Je le regarde : il a des traits harmonieux, les yeux gris et les cheveux châtains un peu bouclés. Il me sourit de ses lèvres fines. Ce type a l'air complètement inoffensif et pourtant il me met mal à l'aise. Il se dégage de lui une impression de décalage avec la réalité humaine : il est toujours un peu à côté des codes sociaux. Mais comme il beau, et que la beauté est la règle numéro un de la popularité adolescente, il est l'un des élèves les plus appréciés de l'école. Si je ne fais pas exception et que je l'apprécie, je suis aussi un peu gênée en sa présence.

Pendant que j'oscille entre le scénario catastrophe (Arthur part à Hogwarts sans moi, privant toutes les filles restantes de Beauxbâtons, moi comprise, de sa sublime présence) et le meilleur des cas (nous partons tous les deux, c'est le début d'une grande histoire d'amour), Cassioppée enchaîne :

« Ah ben t'es sûr de partir toi, tu as tout les temps les meilleures notes.

\- Je ne sais pas » nous avoue-t-il un peu gêné. »

Je lève un sourcil étonné en le regardant. Il peut arriver que Cassioppée dise n'importe quoi mais là elle vient d'énoncer une vérité générale. Ce qui me rappelle qu'Arthur est d'une modestie assez énervante. Enfin, il n’est peut-être pas le meilleur de l'école - il y a Agénor de Montmercy, Louisa Taleus et Edmund Dampierre qui doivent lui prendre les trois premières places. Mais Agénor et Louisa ne sont pas dans la salle et ne souhaitent a priori pas partir. Quant à Edmund Dampierre, c'est un secret pour personne qu'il souhaite aller à Dumstrang. Il fait les cent pas devant moi en révisant son vocabulaire de russe en vue de l'entretien avec Rogojine, le directeur de l'école.

Personnellement je suis pas en l'état de le contredire dans une discussion qui s'annoncerait très ennuyeuse (- Mais non t'es trop fort - Mais si je t'assure je suis nul), je laisse Cassioppée exprimer bruyamment son désaccord. Entre temps, heureusement, le volume sonore de la salle a monté et tout le monde parle un peu dans son coin.

« C'est mon niveau d'anglais qui m'inquiète » répond-il. Et puis, en s'adressant à moi : « Pour toi c'est facile, tu es irlandaise.

\- Franco-irlandaise, je corrige

\- Ouais enfin tu es bilingue quoi. »

Il vient d'énoncer le seul point qui me fait espérer pouvoir partir : contrairement à moi, presque personne à Beauxbâtons ne parle anglais, ou alors mal. La direction a mis en place des enseignements ponctuels d'anglais comme d'allemand et de russe avant les Tournois des Trois Sorciers, ainsi que des cours facultatifs en sixième année, mais c'est très insuffisant. Pour préparer leur échange, la plupart des élèves ont dû suivre des cours par correspondance ou apprendre en autodidacte.

Tandis que moi, j'ai toujours parlé la lange de Shakespeare avec mon père, et moins souvent avec mon frère et ma soeur. Il n'est pas sorcier et par lui je connais pas mal la culture moldue anglophone, et puis on va souvent voir ma famille paternelle qui habite dans la banlieue dublinoise. Pendant longtemps je n'aimais pas qu'il refuse qu'on lui parle en français mais aujourd'hui je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Arthur Penmor commence doucement à m'agacer. C'est de plus un peu vexant qu'il voie mon niveau d'anglais, que je ne dois qu'à la chance, comme le seul avantage me permettant d'aller à Hogwarts. Ce qui me rappelle pourquoi un mec comme Arthur Penmor ne m'attire pas plus que ça, finalement : c'est quelqu'un qui a une vision très restrictive de l'excellence. Je ne suis pas parmi les cinq meilleurs élèves de Beauxbâtons, mais je fais probablement partie des vingt premiers. Sur les cent vingt élèves de ma promo, ce n'est quand même pas rien, et quand je ne suis pas aussi stressée que maintenant j'en suis même fière. Mais je suis sûre que si Arthur Penmor était à ma place il le vivrait comme un échec personnel. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il vit mal le fait de ne pas être le premier de toute l'école.

Pendant qu'Arthur continue en disant qu'il a quand même pris des cours d'allemand et de russe, les deux langues d'enseignement de Dumstrang, « au cas où je ne serais pas pris à Hogwarts », trois personnes sortent de la salle de délibération du jury et toutes les conversations s'interrompent.

Les trois directeurs adjoints des écoles se tiennent devant nous. J'identifie tout de suite celui d'Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom, qui même en France est reconnu comme un héros de guerre. À ses côtés se tiennent notre professeur d'Alchimie, Mme Longjean, fière comme un pape, et M. Rogojine, dont je me désintéresse pour me replonger dans l'admiration du Professeur Longbottom.

Longjean prend la parole et explique le déroulement des entretiens : dix minutes par personne, pour évaluer notre motivation et notre niveau linguistique. Les élèves sont appelés en fonction de leur moyenne générale et les résultats sont donnés à la fin de l'entretien individuel, ce qui fait que si les six premiers à passer sont pris tout le reste de la salle pourra partir. Un murmure de protestation s'échappe de la quasi-totalité des élèves et je comprends que je ne suis pas la seule à trouver ce système de sélection complètement nul.

De manière générale, Beauxbâtons repose énormément sur la compétition entre élèves et les classement aux examens. C'est assez lourd et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je serais bien contente de changer d'air pour ma dernière année.

L'autre raison, c'est que je me suis faite plaquer il y a deux semaines (oui, pendant les examens !) par mon petit-ami, Mark Reynders. C'était pas l'amour fou et je me remettrai de cette rupture. Le problème c'est surtout que comme les couples ne sont pas si fréquents que ça, toute l'Académie est au courant qu'il a rompu car je manquais de « passion », et que j'étais « tellement frigide qu'on croirait l'effet d'un sortilège de glaciation », sur quoi, je lui avais répondu que c'était normal vu qu'il ressemblait à un troll des neiges. Notre erreur était probablement d'avoir eu cette petite discussion en plein repas dans le réfectoire de l'Académie, devant les plats les plus sophistiqués les uns que les autres et entourés d'étudiants et de nymphes d'arbre qui chantent. Parce que oui, quand on mange à Beauxbâtons, on mange au milieu de nymphes des bois qui chantent. Et clairement, ce n'est pas l'accompagnement musical idéal pour une rupture.

Pour ne rien améliorer, les nymphes adaptent parfois leurs chants aux conversations étudiantes, ce qui fait que la table où nous étions assis a eut le droit pendant une semaine à la complainte de la Reine des Neiges, sorcière du Moyen Âge ayant fait voeu de chasteté et massacrant tout homme qui s'approchait d'elle, pour continuer sur le thème de la frigidité féminine. Cela coupe l'appétit mais honnêtement, ça donne aussi des idées. Notamment, Mark aurait l'air plus intelligent avec ma baguette dans l'oeil. Mais cela salirait ce magnifique bâton de 30 cm, bois de houx, coeur de dragon, que je chéris depuis près de six ans.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que la rumeur s'était répandue et dernièrement je me suis demandé s'il était pas temps de changer d'air. Et puis à cela il faut ajouter l'appel du large, et l'envie de mieux connaître la communauté magique anglophone.

Pendant que je me remémore ma rupture très publique et très humiliante, le professeur Longbottom commence à appeler le major de promo, qui n'est pas présent. C'est seulement au troisième nom qu'Edmund Dampierre est appelé et que les entretiens commencent.

Plusieurs entretiens s'enchaînent. Je remarque que si Edmund et Arthur sont ressortis le sourire aux lèvres, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je regarde mi-désolée mi-satisfaite des étudiants déçus sortir de la salle. Au fond, je sais que cette dernière sélection linguistique est injuste, mais c'est ma seule chance d'être prise.

Une heure plus tard, la salle est moins remplie. Il ne reste qu'une place pour partir à Hogwarts, puisque Mathilde Dauriac a été prise entre-temps. Longbottom appelle encore deux personnes, toutes deux absentes, puis :

« Meagher, Siobhán »

Je me retiens de grimacer en entendant, encore une fois, mon prénom si mal prononcé. Je lui souris et en entrant dans la pièce, j'ai les genoux qui tremblent, mais au fond je sais déjà que c'est gagné et je le corrige en anglais :

« Cela se prononce Shiwan, Professeur. »

*.*.*

Quelques heures après, je déambule toujours dans Beauxbâtons. Ma prévision s'est avérée juste, je suis effectivement prise. J'ai encore deux heures avant de prendre le prochain Portoloin qui me ramènera chez moi à Paris. En attendant, je parcours l'Académie comme si elle m'appartenait. Je suis prise à Hogwarts, je suis prise à Hogwarts, je suis prise à Hogwarts. J'ai envie de le crier à tout le monde mais le couloir est vide. J'en informe alors le seul tableau à proximité, un portait d'une sorcière du seizième siècle en habit de nonne.

« Je suis prise à Hogwarts, je suis prise à Hogwarts !

\- Chez les scots ? Bon débarras ! Ils viennent de créer un Ministère de la Magie. A-t-on déjà entendu plus ridicule ? »

C'est pas la réaction que j'attendais mais on s'en fiche. Après tout, Soeur Jeanne des Anges est connue pour avoir terrifié tout un couvent moldu. C'est pas comme si l'avis de son double sur toile, qui est désormais en train de hurler « Ne vous détournez pas de moi, insolente ! Qu'on la brûle, qu'on la brûle ! », était important pour mes choix de vie.

Je m'approche ensuite de la fameuse fontaine de Pernelle Flamel. D'habitude, la cour qui l'entoure est bondée, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a personne - tous les autres élèves sont déjà en vacances. Tout étudiant, et même professeur de Beauxbâtons se rend fréquemment à cette source : elle a des pouvoirs de guérison. Il est aussi dit qu'elle rend plus beau, mais en vérité elle a seulement des pouvoirs limités, contre les éruptions cutanées par exemple. Enfin c'est déjà ça, et elle a sauvé toute l'école, moi comprise, de diverses blessures et poussées d'acné. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir emporter un peu de cette eau magique avec moi - elle est enchantée pour que personne ne puisse la mettre en bouteille et la conserver.

Je poursuis mon chemin dans les couloirs de Beauxbâtons. J'évite le réfectoire et ses nymphes chantantes, mauvais souvenirs, et j'arrive dans les jardins, suspendus et magnifiques, comme toujours. Ils sont construits sur le modèle des jardins en lévitation des mages de Babylone et font le paradis de tout botaniste. D'ailleurs, on les appelle les jardins d'Eden. Mais après six ans, je sais cependant qu'il ne faut pas se fier à leur calme apparent : je suis déjà tombée par le passé sur un filet du Diable dans un coin un peu éloigné. Je m'approche du bord d'un des jardins et je regarde le ravin en dessous. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai une sorte de vertige. C'est ridicule, aussi loin que je m’en souvienne je n'ai jamais eu peur du vide.

Je prends une bouffée d'air des Pyrénées, ma fierté de tout à l'heure faiblit et je me mets à douter. Est-ce une si bonne idée, de partir ?

*.*.*

Ma mère a une réponse à cette question : non. Atrope Meagher, née Trencavel, me regarde de ses yeux verts perçants.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux aller au fin fond de l'Ecosse. C'est loin et ça compliquera l'obtention de ta licence » dit-elle en coupant avec énervement son steak.

La licence ès arts magiques, dont ma mère parle comme si c'était le Graal de Merlin, est le diplôme final de Beauxbâtons depuis des siècles, et n'a évidemment rien à voir avec les licences universitaires. D'ailleurs, il n'existe pas d'université pour les sorciers, au désespoir de mon père moldu, qui voudrait que ses enfants entament de « vraies » études supérieures.

« Pas du tout maman, c'est un double diplôme, soupire ma soeur, Aoife. On te l'a dit plein de fois déjà, ses résultats aux N.E.W.T.S. seront comptabilisés avec les épreuves anticipées de la licence.

\- L'échange existe depuis des années, personne n'a jamais échoué, intervient en même temps mon frère.

\- On en parle depuis des mois, renchérit mon père. Je maintiens que c'est une très bonne idée. ».

Ma mère prend le temps d'avaler sa nourriture face au concert unanime, bruyant et désordonné des protestations du reste de ma famille. Je suis assez contente qu'ils aient répondu à ma place, j'ai déjà eu cette discussion maintes et maintes fois avec elle. Franchement, on a fait le tour.

Ma mère, ayant fini son assiette, pose ses couverts. Tout en nous observant d'un oeil mauvais, elle  sort sa baguette et lance, comme à son habitude, un sortilège informulé de nettoyage sur sa propre main. Visiblement sous le coup de l'émotion, son sortilège au lieu d'avoir l'effet attendu colore son poignet. Elle met quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'une légère teinte vert clair se propage de sa main au reste de son corps et sursaute de manière assez comique. Elle relance ensuite le sortilège, correctement cette fois. Puis elle reprend, faisant outre de nos mines amusées :

« Mais enfin, vous vous rendez compte ? On ne la verra qu'à Noël ! Depuis l'âge de onze ans, les pauvres gosses ne voient leur famille que deux mois l'an !

\- Mais elle a plus onze ans, justement. Elle survivra de ne pas nous voir chaque week-end. » Mon père lui lance un sourire mi rassurant mi moqueur.

C'est vrai que c'est un truc bizarre de Hogwarts : les enfants sont très tôt séparés de leur famille. A Beauxbâtons, l'internat est obligatoire, mais en semaine seulement. Le samedi et dimanche, chacun doit rentrer chez soi, par Portoloin ou cheminée.

Pour tout avouer, une séparation familiale de quelques mois ne me ferait pas de mal. J'adore ma famille, mais Aoife, plus âgée, n'habite de toute façon plus l'appartement parisien de mes parents, et mon frère…

« Tu écriras, hein, hein ? » demande Paul. Parce que oui, mon petit frère de 13 ans s'appelle Paul. Mes parents nous ont donné, à ma soeur et moi, des noms irlandais imprononçables pour tout francophone et mon frère a le droit de s'appeler Paul. Le monde est injuste.

Je culpabilise quand même de laisser ce petit crabe de feu surexcité qu'est mon petit frère tout seul, mais il survivra. J'ai 16 ans, j'ai envie de liberté et je suis égoïste.

Pas que mes parents soient des monstres, loin de là. Mais la relation entre ma mère affirmée, parfois sévère, et mon père plus amical et conciliant, est détonante. Même physiquement, ils ne s'accordent pas. Le visage émacié, entouré de cheveux noirs coupés courts d'Atrope Trencavel est en fort contraste avec la figure plus lunaire de Liam Meagher. L'un moldu irlandais, l'autre sorcière sang-pur française : le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que mon frère, ma soeur et moi n'aurions probablement jamais dû exister. Ou peut-être que si : à bien y réfléchir, mon père était exactement ce qu'il fallait à ma mère, et vice versa. Cela n'évitait pas à leur couple des frictions dont le spectacle hebdomadaire me lassait.

Mais bizarrement, ce soir, les protestations maternelles, au lieu de m'agacer, me font sourire et n'altèrent pas ma bonne humeur. Je vois l'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts. Je me lève de table et embrasse brièvement sa joue, une main sur son épaule.

« Maman, tout va bien se passer. »

*.*.*

****  
  


Nous sommes déjà fin août et les vacances ont filé plus rapidement qu'un vivet doré. Je suis d'abord restée quelques temps sur Paris et ai assisté à de nombreuses soirées d'étudiants de Beauxbâtons. Fin juillet, j'ai passé une semaine sur la côte atlantique avec mes amis Melwyn et Gwénaëlle, chez Arianne. On est une bande d'amis assez soudée et je sais qu'il vont me manquer. Cela me fait un peu bizarre de savoir qu'ils vont continuer leurs aventures à Beauxbâtons sans moi. Mais bon, c'est moi qui ai voulu partir, j'imagine qu'il faut assumer.

Puis, mon frère, ma soeur et moi avons passé une semaine à Bénaudry, un village sorcier du sud-est de la France, chez mes grands-parents Trencavel. Un séjour chez les Trencavel c'est toujours spécial, vu que mes grands-parents sont déjà centenaires. Ma mère est née alors qu'ils avaient dépassé la cinquantaine et étaient déjà grands-parents, et même pour des sorciers ce n'est pas courant. La maison a encore quelques siècles de plus, et j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon enfance à courir dans ce dédale avec mes cousins éloignés, sous le regard suspicieux des tableaux de mes aïeux.

Aoife, le rat de bibliothèque de base, s'était donné pour mission de fouiller toutes les archives familiales sans que mes grands-parents s'en aperçoivent. J'étais un peu curieuse - Aoife ayant refusé de me dire ce qu'elle cherchait, précisément - mais je n'avais aucune envie de passer l'été entre quatre murs. Pendant ce temps, Paul et moi étions bien trop occupés à faire des courses de balais avec mes cousins. Balais qui provenaient tous des années 60, et n'étaient pas top niveau confort, ce qui rajoutait de la difficulté.

Une autre semaine a été consacrée à mes grands parents irlandais, à Dublin. J'ai vu mon oncle et ma cousine et j'ai réussi à convaincre Aoife d'aller faire de l'escalade dans les environs. C'était génial, mais elle a détesté. Clairement, dans cette famille, l'une est l'intello et l'autre la casse-cou. C'est à se demander comment on peut être soeurs.

Enfin, nous nous sommes rendus à Londres en famille. Je ne suis pas la seule Meagher à quitter notre doux pays pour la perfide Albion, puisqu'Aoife va y commencer un apprentissage auprès d'Alan Turpin, le grand arithmancien. Nous avons donc loué des chambres au Leaky Cauldron et mes parents ont aidé ma soeur à trouver un appartement.

Pendant que ma mère aidait donc Aoife à agrandir magiquement le studio trouvé, en évitant d'attirer la suspicion des voisins moldus, je passais mes journées à Diagon Alley avec Paul et mon père. Et franchement, nous n'étions pas trop de trois pour comprendre comment changer nos écus, livres et sols en Galleons, Sickles et Knuts.

« Pour la dernière fois, une livre fait 7 sols, et un sol fait avec le taux actuel d'échange 1,7854 Sickles… » nous a répété un gobelin acariâtre, sur un ton qui nous faisait clairement comprendre que nous étions particulièrement stupides. Mon père avait fini par prendre l'argent échangé par le gobelin sans qu'on soit sûrs que la somme soit correcte. « Il serait vraiment temps que les sorciers fassent une union monétaire » avait-il grommelé.

Et aujourd'hui, me revoilà au point de départ : ma chambre parisienne. Aurélien Durance, gardien des Augureys Loirains, me fait un sourire charmeur depuis le poster accroché au dessus de mon lit. Sur ce même lit, mes affaires étalées en vrac : l'uniforme de Hogwarts, acheté la semaine précédente (version été et version hiver), quelques vêtements moldus, diverses robes de sorciers, plusieurs plumes et encre, du matériel de potions, et des livres en français et en anglais dont A History of Hogwarts que j'ai lu durant l'été. Mon père y ajouté une dizaine de livres moldus en anglais et français. Il est professeur de littérature à l'université et tient à ce que ses enfants connaissent « certains classiques ». Pour faire simple et court, disons que ses voeux se sont exaucés en ce qui concerne son aînée, et qu'il désespère de faire de moi et mon frère des littéraires cultivés.

Ma mère inspecte les affaires que j'ai étalées pour vérifier que je n'oublie rien.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir emmener cette combinaison auto-chauffante ?

\- Euh… c'est un peu superflu… non ?

\- Tu sais, il vaut mieux trop prendre que regretter après. »

Je regarde le vêtement d'un oeil circonspect. Après tout, sait-on jamais, peut-être que cela pourrait servir ? Je la prends et la dépose près de mon maillot de bain.

Ma mère hoche la tête et énonce « Golligendo ». Toutes mes affaires volent dans les différents tiroirs de ma valise, qui dispose magiquement de plus d'espace que le laisse penser son apparence extérieure. Un silence s'ensuit. Ma mère me prend brusquement dans ses bras. Puis me relâche tout aussi brusquement. Oui, elle n'est pas très tactile.

« Fais attention à toi.

\- Maman, la Grande Bretagne n'est pas plus dangereuse que la France. »

Elle me regarde, l'air sérieux. Elle ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Et l'ouvre à nouveau :

« Je ne parlais pas forcément de dangers extérieurs. » Elle me sourit. « Mon petit bandimon. Ne relance pas de troisième guerre magique !

\- Maman ! Et ne m'appelle pas mon petit bandimon ! » Elle surnomme ses enfants comme ça. C'est affectueux, n'empêche que les bandimons sont des animaux magiques et nuisibles qui sentent le moisi. Beurk.

« Repose-toi bien, ma chérie, demain est un grand jour ».

Puis je me retrouve seule dans ma chambre. Je me couche dans mon lit et regarde le plafond. Un pli se forme entre mes sourcils. Et si je me réveillais pas à temps demain ? Et si je ratais le Portoloin pour Londres ? Et si Mathilde, Arthur et moi n'arrivions pas à monter à bord du Hogwarts Express ? Et si le départ n'était pas le premier septembre mais le 31 août ?

Bon, je vérifie : le départ est bien demain 1er septembre. Demain soir je serai à Hogwarts. Cela va être bonne année, c'est sûr. C'est une excellente idée de quitter sa famille et ses amis pour un an. Une excellente idée.

Je peste contre les larmes au coin de mes yeux. Merlin, je suis une aventurière ! J'aime l'inconnu ! Pourquoi suis-je si triste de quitter ce qui m'est familier ?

Tout d'un coup, j'entends la porte de ma chambre grincer. Dans l'obscurité, je devine la silhouette de Paul.

« Siobhán ? Je peux dormir dans ton lit ce soir ? »

Je hoche la tête. Mon petit frère me rejoint et me serre dans ses bras.

 

« Tu vas me manquer »


	2. And miles to go before I Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mots en anglais : 
> 
> Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes : Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers facétieux  
> Head Girl : Préfète en Chef  
> Gryffindor : Gryffondor  
> Slytherin : Serpentard  
> Forbidden Forest : Forêt Interdite
> 
> Et, petit bonus, les mots en gaélique :  
> Dia Dhuit : litt. Dieu à toi, donc "Salut à toi"  
> Dia is Muire Daoibh : litt. Dieu et Marie à vous (la surenchère quoi), donc "Salut (en réponse d'un autre salut) à vous tous"
> 
> Betaté par les Nerles. Bonne lecture :)

Cela fait des années que je vis à Paris et pourtant je me suis jamais lassée de ses rues, ses immeubles trop gris, ses voitures qui klaxonnent et ses habitants pressés. Ce qu'ils pouvaient m'agacer tous les lundis matin, quand je faisais le trajet hebdomadaire pour me rendre à l'Académie. Aujourd'hui cependant, je les aime et ils vont me manquer. Oui, même le boulanger acariâtre de la rue voisine. Mon père tire ma valise qui grince sur les pavés. Aoife est à ses côtés et les explique le principe de la morphogenèse arithmantique, interrompue parfois par les "Hmm" et "Ah bon" de mon père qui fait semblant de comprendre. Derrière lui, ma mère et mon frère m'entourent et me parlent bruyamment.

« Et là, j'ai dit à Artémis que sa dernière potion de bégaiement avait fait fondre son chaudron, et je serais à sa place, je la ramènerais pas, parce... continue mon frère, sans faire attention au regard surpris d'un passant. Ma mère pose sa main sur mon bras.

\- Tu feras bien tes devoirs, hein ? C'est pas parce qu'on est loin et plus là pour te surveiller que

\- Oui, oui maman, je la coupe. Ne t'inquiète pas

\- qu'en plus elle a des boutons de partout, elle est immonde et avec son nom

\- Oui, oui ? Non mais regarde moi dans les yeux quand tu dis ça, dis pas ça en l'air je te connais !

\- elle se prend trop pour une déesse et... Mais tu m'écoutes ? Ah ouais je parle dans le vide en fait quoi ! »

Paul me regarde, indigné. Ma mère s'arrête brusquement et lui répond :

«Non, elle t'écoute pas ! Je lui parle là, arrête t'accaparer ta soeur !». De l'autre côté du passage piéton, mon père et ma soeur se retournent et nous attendent, surpris qu'on ait pris tant de retard. Paul marmonne dans son coin, vexé. Je m'apprête à traverser quand un vélo passe juste sous notre nez. Ma mère fulmine.

«Eh, les feux rouges, c'est pour les strangulots ?»

Si le trio quelque peu bruyant que je forme avec Paul et ma mère attire les regards de quelques parisiens et touristes, c'est cependant mon père qui étonne le plus. Aujourd'hui, il a un pantalon vert foncé, un pull mauve et des chaussures bleues. Alors qu'en toute logique, comme c'est lui le moldu de la famille, il devrait être habillé plus ou moins normalement. Mais je crois que la normalité et lui ça fait cinquante. Ma mère en revanche, si elle ne hurlait pas d'insultes sorcières à un pauvre cycliste, ne choquerait personne dans cette rue. Elle est habillée de manière beaucoup plus classique, avec un vieux jean noir et un léger pull marine. Encore une fois, mes parents, c'est tout en contraste.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivons enfin au point de rendez-vous, qui se situe sur les quais de Seine, non loin de la Rue des Maléfices. Mathilde, ses parents et Arthur sont déjà là et j'interromps ma conversation avec Paul sur la Ligue de Quidditch. Pendant que ma mère explique aux parents de Mathilde, moldus, le fonctionnement d'un Portoloin, Aoife salue Arthur et lui demande :

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

\- Euh, non. »

Ma soeur et moi haussons les sourcils, attendant une explication qui ne vient pas. Puis elle se racle la gorge, gênée. «Bien, bien... » Heureusement, ma mère intervient.

« On se dirige vers le Portoloin, le départ est dans cinq minutes ! Tous en route ! »

Comme elle travaille au Département des Transports, c'est elle qui a réservé et connaît l'emplacement du Portoloin. Nous la suivons et arrivons à une zone de travaux. Elle pousse un grillage, s'assure que nous sommes à l'abri des regards et soulève une barre métallique rouillée. Nous nous en saisissons, et attendons. Mon père réussit l'exploit de faire la conversation aux parents de Mathilde pendant que ma mère surveille sa montre ("Il fait frisquet ce matin... Vous venez d'où ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?). Ceux-ci répondent comme s'il était tout à fait normal d'échanger des banalités autour d'un vieux morceau de métal. Je viens d'apprendre que Mathilde est la fille d'un couple de facteurs quand j'entends :

«Attention, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...»

Pendant deux secondes il ne se passe rien, et je lance un regard de panique à ma mère. Mais je sens alors un chatouillement au creux de mon ventre et le monde se met à tourner, les visages se mélangent jusqu'à ce que tout devienne flou.

Quelques instants plus tard ma vue se stabilise et j'atterris sur l'herbe. Je me relève tant bien que mal et je remarque que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir de la terre sur mes vêtements. Je regarde Arthur et lui souris.

« T'as des feuilles partout.

\- Toi aussi » répond-il en riant.

Notre arrivée était relativement discrète mais certains promeneurs regardent bizarrement notre groupe de huit personnes qui vient de sortir des buissons. Nous quittons donc bien vite le parc londonien pour arriver sur Purchese Street, suivant mon père qui nous guide, carte en main. Il n'y a personne et Arthur sort sa baguette, probablement pour nettoyer ses vêtements. Ma mère l'interrompt :

«Pas de magie ici ! Il y a des caméras de surveillance partout. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point il est difficile de trouver dans Londres un endroit sécurisé pour un Portoloin»

Nous continuons donc à marcher jusqu'à la gare de King’s Cross, en enlevant manuellement feuilles et branches. Sur le chemin Arthur, Mathilde et moi nous racontons nos vacances et j'entends vaguement mon frère essayer de convaincre mes parents d'aller plus tard chez Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, une boutique de farces et attrapes. La gare est bruyante, remplie d'hommes et de femmes pressés qui parlent dans un brouhaha anglais inintelligible. Personne ne fait attention à notre petit groupe insolite qui s'arrête soudain au milieu des quais neuf et dix. Nous sommes arrivés devant la barrière menant au quai 9 3/4, que seuls les sorciers peuvent franchir. Mathilde fait ses adieux à ses parents et je me dirige vers mon père. Il me prend dans ses bras.

« N'attrape pas l'accent anglais, surtout », dit-il en bon irlandais. Puis il reprend, plus sérieusement : « Et n'oublie pas complètement ta culture moldue. »

****  
  


*.*.*

****  
  


« I am an untamed dragon » dit Mathilde d'une voix assurée, sa baguette pointée sur un vieux parchemin, rompant le silence qui s'était installé dans notre wagon du Hogwarts Express.

Arthur et moi levons les yeux de nos livres, surpris. Le train a quitté quitté Londres depuis environ deux heures. Mathilde et Arthur se sont rapidement plongés dans la lecture de grimoires. Pour paraître cultivée face à cette ambiance studieuse, j'ai sorti King Lear, que mon père m'avait recommandé. Bon, pour être honnête je voulais un peu impressionner Arthur en montrant que je lisais du Shakespeare, mais il a l'air de s'en ficher complètement.

Mon esprit était donc loin des landes battues par le vent de cette tragédie familiale. Le paysage que j'apercevais à travers la fenêtre, les sièges en cuir rouge usés, la vielle porte coulissante du compartiment et le bruit étouffé du joyeux chaos des autres élèves m'étaient bien plus intéressants. Il m'était impossible de me concentrer sur les mots sous mes yeux, et mes pensées vagabondaient.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que la séparation avec ma famille, sur le quai, avait été douloureuse, mais en vérité c'était l'excitation de passer une année à Hogwarts qui prenait le pas sur toute émotion. C'était une euphorie trop grande pour que je puisse rester assise. La distraction que venait d'apporter Mathilde fut donc bienvenue.

« Euh... Pardon ?

\- Je cherche à améliorer mon anglais, répond-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

\- En disant "Je suis un dragon non apprivoisé" à un morceau de papier ? »

Mathilde soupire.

« Mais non, c'est Assimage, un parchemin pour apprendre les langues. Regarde, une phrase en français apparaît, et je dois formuler la traduction en anglais à voix haute ! ».

Je regarde le parchemin en question par-dessus son épaule, ma curiosité piquée. En son centre est écrit "Le dangereux médicomage mange du chou-fleur". Les sourcils de Mathilde se froncent.

« Mince, je ne sais pas comment on dit "Médicomage" en anglais. Ni "chou-fleur".

\- C'est "Mediwizard" et...

\- Non, non ! Ne me dis pas ! Quand je sais pas je dois jeter un sort sur le parchemin et la traduction s'affiche. Regarde. »

Effectivement, elle lance un sort informulé et la phrase est remplacée par "The dangerous Mediwizard eats cauliflower", à sa grande satisfaction. Je sens qu'il est temps d'intervenir.

« Mais ça sert à rien, je lance diplomatiquement. Quand est-ce que tu aurais besoin d'utiliser ça ?

\- Si j'ai besoin d'un médicomage ? Ou si on mange du chou-fleur ?

\- Ou si tu croises sur un dragon non apprivoisé ? » ajoute Arthur, légèrement moqueur.

Apparemment insensible à notre scepticisme, Mathilde nous ignore et fait un autre mouvement de baguette. "L'elfe récolte du maïs". Elle sourit, satisfaite.

« Ha je sais, dit-elle avec fierté.

\- Mathilde, arrête avec ce parchemin, je l'interromps.

\- Non, je dois faire encore dix-sept réponses correctes pour aujourd'hui. Si j'ai pas trente bonnes réponses par jour le parchemin prend feu. »

Je soupire. Je ne vais pas supporter le voyage si Mathilde parle toute seule pendant la moitié du trajet.

« Si tu veux apprendre l'anglais, je suis là. Je suis meilleure prof que ton parchemin pourri. Mathilde fronce les sourcils à ma dernière remarque, probablement vexée.

\- Ce "parchemin pourri" m'a coûté trois écus et dix sols !

\- Eh bien, je vaux plus que trois écus dix sols ! »

Je m'interromps, attendant une remarque à la Melwyn. Melwyn était un de mes amis de l'Académie toujours à faire des blagues d’un goût douteux. Il aurait pu dire quelque chose comme "Trois écus onze sols ?". Ce à quoi Gwénaëlle aurait ajouté "Hmmm...C'est cher payé", et j'aurais été faussement choquée. Mais Arthur et Mathilde n'ajoutent rien. Je constate tristement que si mes amis me manquent alors que je suis à peine dans le Hogwarts Express, c'est mal parti.

« Enfin tu me comprends » je précise, le silence s'installant. Mathilde me regarde avec sévérité.

« Mon anglais n'est pas assez bon, il faut absolument que je l'améliore.

\- Ce train est rempli de gens qui ont une conversation plus intéressante qu'un papier inflammable. Et tu n'as même pas besoin de sortir de ce compartiment.

\- Ha, j'espère que tu ne penses pas à toi quand tu parles de conversation intéressante. »

Je soupire. La remarque de Mathilde ne me vexe pas cependant. Elle n'est pas méchante mais elle mord.

« Mathilde, je retente, si on t'a laissée partir pour Hogwarts c'est que tu as le niveau.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, tu es anglaise.

\- Irlandaise !

\- C'est pareil.

\- Non. »

Elle me regarde, l'air concentrée, inconsciente du fait qu'elle vient d'aborder un sujet ultrasensible. « Bon, d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre ? ». Hourra, le jour où je peux enseigner quelque chose à Mathilde Dauriac est enfin arrivé ! Elle est travailleuse et ultra brillante, donc c'est une occasion que je ne vois pas passer tous les jours. Je mets donc de côté le conflit anglo-irlandais. « Je peux t'aider avec la prononciation, déjà. » Parce que son accent est à couper au couteau.

Le temps file à toute vitesse alors que je lui fais répéter des mots en anglais, et Arthur se joint à nous. Après l'enseignement des banalités, on est rapidement passés aux insultes.

« Bitch, je lance. Mathilde sursaute, pensant que cela lui était destiné.

\- Bitch, répète Arthur. Sa voix est toujours teintée d'un accent français mais c'est pas mal.

\- Bitch, dit alors Mathilde en m'imitant.

\- Oui ! C'est ça ! C'est parfait ! Tu l'as dit sans accent Mathilde ! »

Même s'il s'agit très probablement d'un coup de chance, je me laisse gagner par l'enthousiasme. Je suis la meilleure prof du monde ! Mathilde me rend mon sourire, fière comme si elle venait de réussir un sortilège de patronus. Elle prononce encore « Bitch Bitch Bitch », très vite. Puis sa mine joyeuse se défait.

« Mais le seul mot que je sais dire sans accent, c'est une insulte. C'est pas avec ça que je vais me lier aux gens » gémit-elle. Je la regarde, surprise. Le concept de "Mathilde se lie aux gens" est étrange. C'est pas le genre de personne qui est passionné par les autres.

Le voyage continue pendant que je leur fais répéter des mots plus inutiles les uns que les autres. J'en suis à "Harry Potter" (toujours un problème, le H aspiré), quand nous sommes brusquement interrompus. La porte du compartiment coulisse et une fille à l'air important entre. Elle est déjà habillée de la tenue de l'école et je remarque sur son blazer un badge coloré que n'ont pas les autres élèves.

« Eh, vous, changez-vous, il est 16 heures ». Son anglais rapide et son accent, celui des britanniques de la haute société, me font grimacer. Nous observons l'intruse, qui pour une raison inconnue fait la police de l'uniforme.

« Qui es-tu ? ». demande Arthur, formulant probablement la question que nous nous posons tous. La duchesse de Pétaouchnok se tourne vers lui et pointe le doigt vers son badge.

« Octavia Rookwood ». Okay, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi elle est la rafleur du Hogwarts Express. Elle nous regarde tour à tour, voyant qu'on ne comprend pas.

« Head Girl » s'impatiente-t-elle, répétant l'inscription sur son badge. Je fais lentement la connexion avec ce que j'ai lu sur Hogwarts. C’est une préfète qui dirige les autres préfèts. Une sorte... d'élève au-dessus des élèves ? Je n'avais pas très bien compris ce passage, les préfets n'existant pas à Beauxbâtons.

« Excuse-nous, on ne connaît pas bien. On est

\- Français, dit-elle en m'interrompant, cassante. Je sais, ça s'entend. »

Nom d'une goule, j'ai un accent français quand je parle anglais ? Ou cela ne s'applique à Arthur ? Si j'en ai un, comment ma famille a-t-elle pu me le cacher ? Alors que je me plonge dans des pensées déprimantes, Mathilde, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici, prend la parole.

« En fait, lance Mathilde en anglais d'une voix mal assurée, je suis belge et...

\- Oh, Merlin, c'est pareil. Apprenez les règles de l'école où vous allez, c'est pas compliqué. »

Elle sort alors du compartiment avant qu'on ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Oh, Merlin, c'est pareil, je répète à Mathilde avec l'accent snob d'Octavia Rookwood. Tu vois comme ça énerve, hein, quand on confond l'Irlande et l'Angleterre ? »

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, l'air pensive. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. En fait, "bitch" va être très utile à ma vie sociale à Hogwarts. »

*.*.*

« Dis, tu trouves que j'ai un accent français quand je parle ? ». Le première année auquel je m'adresse me regarde d'un air effrayé, serrant plus fort son chat dans les bras. Chat qui doit faire facile le tiers de la taille de son maître. C'est ridicule, je vais pas le mordre.

« Arrête de terrifier les première année, me réprimande Mathilde.

\- Il faut que je sache, quand même. Tu te rends pas compte, je m'enflamme, c'est terrible !

\- Terrible, répète-t-elle, sarcastique. Je peux pas m'imaginer comment tu pourrais vivre avec. »

Je soupire. Je cherche surtout à me distraire du fait que, seuls adolescents au milieu d'une quarantaine d'élèves de première année, on se tape un peu la honte. Enfin, il y a aussi les élèves de Durmstrang. L'un d'entre eux doit faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Le contraste avec ses voisins d'un mètre dix est assez comique.

Le point positif, c'est que la salle où nous nous trouvons est magnifique. C'est une sorte de salle de banquet avec un plafond étoilé incroyable. L'architecture autour me donne l'impression que je viens de remonter au douzième siècle. Je n'ai encore jamais rien vu de tel.

Le point négatif, c'est que les élèves disséminés sur quatre longues tables nous jaugent d'un regard impatient, pendant que nous passons tour à tour notre tête sous un ... truc qui parle.

« C'est quand même beaucoup de décorum pour une simple histoire d'attribution de dortoir, non ? nous chuchote Arthur.

\- Ouais, et puis ce chapeau c'est quand même pas très hygiénique, ajoute Mathilde.

\- Il paraît qu'il est là depuis la fondation de l'école !

\- Oh, et puis ça va bientôt être à moi de le mettre, panique Mathilde, alors que le Prof. Longbottom appelle un dénommé Daniel Creswell.

\- Tout ira bien, tant que vous respectez une règle d'or... »

Je m'interromps, pose une main sur leurs avant-bras et les fixe tour à tour avec gravité.

« Quoiqu'il arrive ce soir, ne mangez pas de pudding. »

*.*.*

Après avoir ôté le chapeau bizarre, je me dirige vers la table qui m'applaudit bruyamment. Une jeune fille brune me fait de grands signes de la main, m'indiquant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle semble ordonner au passage à ses voisins de se décaler, voisins qui protestent dans un certain brouhaha. Je la rejoins, un peu gênée de voir une dizaine de personnes forcée de bouger pour me faire de la place.

Je remarque au passage que ma cravate a pris une couleur rouge et or et qu'un blason de lion est apparu sur ma veste. J'adresse un sourire à Mathilde, qui se trouve à une autre table, et à Arthur qui n'a pas encore été réparti.

« Dia Dhuit, me lance la jeune fille qui me faisait de grands gestes, alors que je m'assois à sa gauche. Visiblement avec un prénom et nom comme le mien on se balade avec un panneau "Je suis Irlandaise".

\- Dia is Muire Daoibh », je réponds à sa salutation, incertaine. Même si j'ai un oncle professeur de gaélique à Dublin, mes compétences en cette langue se limitent à bonjour, au revoir et merci. Quoique pour merci je ne suis pas sûre de la prononciation. Bon et je sais dire "Bon retour chez toi" aussi mais c'est plus difficile à placer...

« On va arrêter là avec l'irlandais » intervient un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en face de moi, me sauvant d'un massacre linguistique. Je lui souris, reconnaissante.

« Je m'appelle Eileen O'Haare, reprend en anglais la jeune fille, son accent irlandais légèrement différent de celui de mon père.

\- Siobhán, je lui réponds avant de me rappeler qu'ils le savent déjà, puisque le Prof. Longbottom a appelé mon nom il y a quelques minutes.

\- Bienvenue à Gryffindor, Siobhán » me dit en souriant un jeune homme à côté d'Eileen. Sa peau est plutôt mate, mais ses cheveux sont roux. Je l'observe un peu surprise. Je n'ai encore jamais vu cette couleur, presque iréelle, virant au rouge profond. Il a bien prononcé mon prénom, un point pour lui.

« Merci, je lui réponds en lui rendant son sourire.

\- C'est vraiment la meilleure maison, tu vas voir, intervient à nouveau le garçon brun en face de moi.

\- Il te dit ça en toute objectivité, bien sûr, se moque sa voisine de droite.

\- Mais oui, Gemma répond-il en passant son bras sur l'épaule de la dite Gemma, la faisant rosir au passage. Par exemple, les filles y sont les plus belles »

Le groupe lève les yeux aux ciel devant le ridicule assumé du compliment. « Beau parleur », lui répond sa victime, sans chercher à dégager son bras de son épaule.

« Eh, j'ai fait une étude détaillée pour arriver à cette conclusion. Ne remettez pas en cause des années de recherche !

\- Une étude détaillée ? je relève.

\- Une étude de terrain, même ! Corps et âme !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour la Science, hein, remarque Eileen.

\- Si seulement on pouvait dire la même chose des garçons de Gryffindor, lance alors Gemma.

\- Ah, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas fait d'études approfondies dans ce domaine... »

La conversation continue dans la bonne humeur, interrompue par des applaudissements quand quelqu'un rejoint Gryffindor. Je remarque qu'Arthur a été réparti à Slytherin, je lui fais un grand signe de la main, puis lève le pouce avant de m'interrompre. Mon geste était ridicule, non ? Un grand signe de la main, puis un lever de pouce, sérieusement ?

Une autre étrangère de Durmstrang rejoint bientôt notre tablée, mettant fin à mon auto-flagellation mentale. Cette arrivée provoque encore un décalage de places et les personnes autour de nous, des quatrième année apparemment, protestent à nouveau.

« Eh bah, c'est le coin des septième année ici, vous aviez qu'à pas vous mettre là » leur répond Eileen, diplomatique.

Peu de temps après, la cérémonie de Répartition se termine. Il s'ensuit un discours sans intérêt de la directrice de l'école, après quoi le repas peut commencer. Je suis agréablement surprise par la nourriture anglaise, je m'attendais au pire. De plus, j'apprécie le fait de manger, pour une fois, sans le chant de nymphes. Je goûte donc à un peu de tout, participant mollement à la conversation qui traite des différences entre Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et Hogwarts. Le garçon en face de moi, James, est en train de demander à l'étudiante allemande, Hannah, s'il existe toujours des cours de magie noire dans son école quand il est brusquement interrompu.

« Hé, Potter, tu le fais tourner oui, le plat d'anguilles en gelée ? »

Plus que le choc de savoir que certains mangent de l'anguille en gelée, c'est le nom Potter qui me fait manquer de m'étouffer avec mes pommes de terre. Nom d'un abraxan, James Potter ? Le fils de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley ? James Potter ? Le dragueur du dimanche de tout à l'heure est le fils du Survivant ?

Ha, il faudrait que je raconte ça à mon frère, lui qui est fan de Harry Potter. Enfin, il faut que je reste cool, surtout. Oh, Merlin, je suis toujours mal à l'aise avec les célébrités. C'est comme la fois où j'ai rencontré le cousin de Gwénaëlle qui est gardien chez les Punchasouaffles, j'ai à peine réussi à prononcer une phrase...

« Ca va ? » me demande le James Potter en question, alors que je tente de reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits.

Je mâche ma pomme de terre, l'avale, inspire puis expire. Il faut que je lui parle comme avant et que je ne réagisse pas de manière pathétique. Comme si le fait qu'il est le fils de, oh, je ne sais pas, le sauveur du monde sorcier, était tout à fait commun.

« Euh, oui oui, je déglutis. C'est juste, euh, tes parents sont connus en France » je termine d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

Quelle. Remarque. Nulle. Et au vu de son regard quelque peu méprisant, il s'en rend compte. Tandis que je revois mes possibilités (me cacher sous la table, rentrer à Beauxbâtons, jeter un sort d'Oubliettes à tout le monde), je sens un quelque chose heurter l'arrière de mon crâne. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je me saisis du coupable : un parchemin volant près de ma tête. Je le déplie sans enthousiasme.

_Hey,_

_On s'est trompés sur Octavia Rookwood : en fait, elle adore mon accent français. D'ailleurs, elle m'adore, moi aussi. C'est un amour réciproque, on va probablement se fiancer après le repas. Le coup de foudre quoi._

_Le gâteau de mariage sera probablement un pudding, comme tu nous l'as prédit c'est délicieux._

Je me retourne vers Arthur, à trois tables de là, qui est probablement l'auteur du message. Entouré d'élèves plus jeunes, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer royalement. Il me sourit et me désigne de la tête Miss Head Girl, qui à deux places de lui l'ignore superbement en discutant avec ses amis de Slytherin. Mince alors, Arthur a un sens de l'humour. C'est plutôt une heureuse surprise.

_J'emprunte une plume à Eileen et j'écris aussitôt au dos du parchemin déchiré._

__

_Je m'en doutais. Quand elle est entrée dans le compartiment, j'ai tout de suite senti une augmentation de la tension sexuelle._

_P-S : Je suis quand même un peu jalouse, je pensais qu'il y avait un truc, entre elle et moi. Lucky you._

__

Sans trop réfléchir, je lui renvoie aussitôt ma réponse d'un coup de baguette, sourire aux lèvres. Des fois, on ne peut compter que sur ses compatriotes pour vous remonter le moral.


End file.
